vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaus
Summary Zaus, aka the “'King of Cooking'” (調理王, Chōri-ō), is a world famous chef who consistently holds the #1 spot in the IGO's World Gourmet Chef Ranking of top 100 chefs. He is one of only five people in recorded history to have ever been crowned the "Super Cook" champion of Cooking Fest, ranking second place in the number of championships held at fourteen and is the current title holder. He is considered the greatest chef in the world alongside the equally famous and legendary “Gourmet Living Legend” Setsuno, and both are viewed with almost the same admiration as the legendary “Chef Goddess” Froese. However, Setsuno claims that most of the wins he has held in Cooking Fest were only due to her having been absent due to being busy at work. Zaus was also the owner and head chef of "Restaurant Zaus". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely far higher Name: Zaus, epithet "King of Cooking" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 176 years old Classification: Human, Chef (was #1 in IGO ranking), Member of NEO Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gourmet Cells (Cells with regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can extend his kitchen knife and possibly duplicate it, given he was seen with two identical knife later in his fight with Setsuno), Can leave wounds that is engrained into the person’s genetic makeup (Making the scar a hereditary trait for several generations) Attack Potency: At least Country level via powerscaling (Critically wounded Chiyo with one stab), likely far higher (Was able to hurt Setsuno) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed, possibly Sub-Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed via power-scaling (Given he was able to keep up with Setsuno, even if he had help) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Country level, likely far higher via powerscaling Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range to a dozen meters with his knife (likely much further) Standard Equipment: His kitchen knife Intelligence: Incredibly cunning, as he was able to deceive people such as Setsuno, and was able to keep his cover as a NEO double agent Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. *'Regeneration:' It has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, the Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti Gravity Cell Vibration:' The Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in Jirou's body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. Kitchen Knife: Zaus fights using a kitchen knife, wielding it with one hand. It has the ability to stretch at least a dozen of meters at high speed, and possibly duplicate it, given he was seen with two identical knife later in his fight with Setsuno whereas when the fight started he only had one. *'Ittou Rinne Oroshi:' A slash delivered with such sublime skill that it can ignore obstacles blocking the target and cut them directly. A wound delivered to an opponent using this technique cuts into their very genetic code, turning the gash into a hereditary trait for generations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chefs Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Matter Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 6